


The Last Airbender: Reversed Roles; Book 1

by SandyWitches



Series: Avatar the Last Airbender: Reversed Roles [1]
Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom
Genre: Aang crushes on Katara, Azula and Zuko actually love each other, F/M, Katara and Sokka are more serious, Like siblings, Water Nation takes over the world this time, avatar cycle is switched up, idk what this is, iroh randomly appears, it's book one there are barely any, no real relationships, not the same reason Zuko is out searching for aang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyWitches/pseuds/SandyWitches
Summary: In a world where the Water Nation has taken over the world instead of the Fire Nation, Avatar Aang's iceberg is found by two firebenders named Zuko and Azula. In order to take down the Water Nation and restore balance to the world, they must take Aang to the Eastern Fire Nation to learn firebending. But, they are plagued by the ruthless Princess Katara of the Water Nation and her brother and personal guard, Sokka. Will they be able to do it?





	1. The Boy in the Iceberg

“Come on, Azula!” Zuko walked across the black rocks. “If we don’t hurry, we won’t be able to catch the fish before they wake up.”

The sun had barely risen over the horizon, but Zuko felt its warmth soak into his skin. He looked back, hesitant to yell, and wake the fish. Azula appeared over the black rocks, entirely engrossed in her hands. “ _Stop_ playing with your magical fire and get over here!” Zuko hissed, his patience evaporating. “We need to concentrate.”

Azula shot him an exasperated look. “Zuko, I already told you, it’s not _magic fire_ , it’s –”

“ _Firebending, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah,_ ” Zuko clambered to the edge of the rocky beack, and peered down at the shallow water. “All I’m saying is, firebending killed Mom and got Dad taken away.” His hand drifted towards the scar on his face. “I don’t know if it’s as cool as you make it out to be.”

Azula rolled her eyes, but plopped down next to him. “I can’t believe that you just dismiss how great firebending is! You’re a firebender too, you know. You would think that you would understand!”

Zuko pushed off from the shore and began to navigate the treacherous coast. Although beautiful from a distance, there were many sharp rocks and rip currents. The rip currents were especially dangerous; they would grip the boat and spin them around and about. After crashing their boat three times, Zuko painstakingly mapped out all the rocks and rip currents, which had taken him months. Azula was with him the entire time. 

The thought of Azula had his mouth curling upwards. His sister … was something. Her state of mind was fragile, and the Water Nation attack on their home had nearly left her broken. She was so young, too. It had taken him months to get her to be able to walk outside without having a panic attack, and although it scared him a little, her magic fire nonsense helped ground her. To be honest, it made him more a little nervous. What if they came _back?_ What if they _took_ her? What would happen to Azula? His fingers tightened on the oar.

“I am a firebender,” he said, “but I know how to keep my weirdness to myself.”

“Weirdness? How in the world can you think that? Firebending is a gift.”

“It’s not practical.”

“It could help us fight back!”

“Look, Azula, now is _not_ the time for this –”

“Look!” She exclaimed, pointing off towards the distance. “There’s something over there!”

He flinched in surprise at the change in tone, accidentally hitting a rock with the oar, which turned and pushed the boat ever so slightly. It was enough. Zuko let out a yell and Azula threw herself onto him as they were swept away by a rip current. They hung on for dear life as they were whirled around, slamming into boulders until their boat finally shattered, washing them up on a large flat boat. 

Zuko gripped Azula tightly to make sure she was safe. “Are you all right?” He asked softly, quickly checking her over.

Azula wriggled out of his grip and they both sat up. “Yeah.”

His anger suddenly swept through him. “What were you thinking! You _know_ that I have to concentrate when we’re navigating this place! How could you startle me like that?”

“Hey! Don’t pin this on me! If you were supposed to be _concentrating,_ then how could you jump like that? You never jumped before, so how was I supposed to know?”

“You always mess this up, I can’t _believe_ –”

“Oh, _I_ always mess this up? _You’re_ the one who can’t steer for his life!”

“You know what I thi –uh, Azula …”

“What? What _do_ you think?”

“No, there’s a huge … ice … thing … right there…”

Azula whipped around, breathing heavily. Sure enough, a giant mound of ice was leaning against a rock twenty or so yards from them.

“That’s it! That’s the thing I saw!” Azula ran to the edge of the rock, trying to figure out a way to get over there.

“Azula… I don’t know about this. We’ve never been this far out before …” Zuko muttered, glancing around cautiously.

“Oh, stop being such a worrywart!” Azula said, throwing back her hair. “How bad could it be?”

She leaped from rock to rock, balancing on such precarious tips that Zuko thought he might suffocate. “Come on, slowpoke, what’s keeping you?” She called back, chuckling.

Reluctantly, and with great muttering, Zuko followed her. Azula was staring openmouthed when he reached.

“Zuko,” she said slowly, “there’s a person in there.”

There was a person in there. He was sitting cross-legged and had a … _glowing arrow on his head?_ What? Then, two eyes, in the head, began to _glow._

“This is insane,” Zuko groaned, facepalming. “I just want some fish, I didn’t sign up for all this mystic, magic crap…”

“We have to get him out!” Azula exclaimed, ignoring him.

“What? Are you actually insane?”

“Are _you_ insane? This is the first time something exciting happens around here, and you want to just _leave?_ We have to get him out!”

“How? Magically crack the ice? Only a _waterbender_ can do that, silly!”

Azula’s eyes glittered with excitement. “Give me your sword,” she ordered, and pulled it out from its sheath. 

“What – no!” he protested and gripped at air as she swung it out of his reach and … and sliced it into the iceberg.

Every time it connected, he cringed. “No, Azula, you’ll damage the – the blade, it’s going  
to – I can’t believe you’re –”

Thunder rumbled. Wait, no, not thunder. _The iceberg._ The iceberg _rumbled._ A fissure spread, steam issuing from the cracks. “Get back,” Zuko yelled, pulling Azula close to him as a burst of light and a clap of thunder nearly blinded and deafened them.

When they could see and hear(mostly), Azula climbed onto the iceberg. “Azula—wait!” Zuko said, hurrying after her. “Stay back!”

He pulled out his swords, and leaped in front of Azula. The Glowing Boy was still Glowing, but not as Glow-y as he was before. The Glow faded from his arrow and eyes, and the Not-So-Glowing Boy collapsed, sliding across the ice. Azula stopped him with her foot.

“ _Don’t touch him!_ ” Zuko hissed, shoving the kid away.

**

A sudden pillar of light cut through the sky, interrupting Katara’s waterbending practice. She looked up sharply at the helmsman. “Hey! You! What was that?”

“Uh, w-we don’t know, Your Highness,” the man stuttered nervously.

Your Highness. As if. That title didn’t belong to her. She didn’t want it, and it didn’t fit, not anymore. She looked off towards the place where the light came from. Could it be?

“Yo! Katara! Did you see that?” Sokka ran up to her. “I was just eating my lunch, when blam! the sky just randomly lights up! Can a guy not eat his breakfast in peace?”

“That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It must be him!” Katara snapped. “Do you realize what this _means?_ ”

“I … won’t be able to finish my lunch?” Sokka said mournfully.

“It’s the _Avatar!_ ” 

“Or it could be the celestial lights! Remember the last time you got excited over nothing? I do! I did _not_ have a good time after that, you were so upset. Look, maybe you’re just a little hungry. Come in, there’s still a little –”

“I don’t _need _any more breakfast!” Katara said, now furious. “What I need is the Avatar! Helmsmen! Set a course for the light!”__

__Sokka grumbled and turned back towards the door, muttering, “Your loss, there was some really good meat, too…”_ _

She stared towards it, her heart lifting with a feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time. _Hope._

__

_Don’t worry, Dad._

__

_I’m coming for you._

__

__**_ _

__

__“Zuko,” Azula said disapprovingly, “really? He’s a little kid!”_ _

__

__She sidestepped him and leaned down, poking him once in the forehead. “Helloo? Is anyone there?”_ _

__

__The Boy opened his eyes, groaning slowly. “What … where am I?” He sat up. “What’s going on here?”_ _

__

__“That’s what I’d like to know,” Zuko said, still holding up his swords. “Are you from the Water Nation? Why aren’t you frozen?”_ _

__

__“Not sure,” the Boy mumbled. A low groan echoed behind him, from something still hidden behind ice._ _

__

__Zuko leaped in front of Azula once more. “What … is that thing?”_ _

__

__The Boy, suddenly mobile, leaped towards the source of the sound, laughing. “Appa! Are you alright? Wake up, buddy!”_ _

__

__He poked the animal’s nose. ‘Appa’ groaned, then _sneezed_. Aang leaped out of the way, and Zuko was nearly plowed over by the thing’s … the thing’s _snot_. “Eugh!” he shrieked hurriedly attempting to wipe himself on the ground._ _

__

__“Sorry about that,” the Boy laughed, and Azula grinned along with him. “This is Appa, my flying bison.”_ _

__

__“Right,” Zuko said, rolling his eyes. “And this is Azula, my flying sister.”_ _

__

__Azula aimed a kick at him. The Boy looked around, curious. “Do you guys live around here? Seems deserted.”_ _

__

__“Don’t answer that!” Zuko picked himself up. “Did you see that light? He could be trying to signal the Water Navy!”_ _

__

__“He’s definitely a spy for the Water Nation,” Azula scoffed, mocking Zuko. “You can tell by that _evil_ look in his eye.”_ _

__

__“I’m Aang,” Aang said, laughing. “What are your names?”_ _

__

__“I’m Azula, and the paranoid one is my brother, Zuko,” said Azula._ _

__

__“Nice to … aah … ahh .. ACHOO!” Aang flew up in the air with the force of the sneeze._ _

__

__Zuko stared up, openmouthed. Just who was this? “You just … flew up 10 feet in the air! With a _sneeze!_ ”_ _

__

__Aang floated gently back down. “Really? I thought it was higher than that…”_ _

__

__“You’re an airbender!” Azula exclaimed, looking at him in shock._ _

__

__“Yep!” He replied cheerfully._ _

__

__“This … this is insane,” Zuko stared at him in disbelief. “I stayed up too long last night, didn’t I? I’m going home, where things make sense.”_ _

__

__He paused at the edge of the iceberg. “We’ve been … floating away?”_ _

__

__The iceberg had apparently been slowly drifting away. They were now far away from the coast, which made it impossible for Zuko to leave. He wanted to scream. _Are you kidding me?_ He had just wanted some breakfast! Now, he was stuck with some _crazy_ airbender and his giant snot monster with no way back home. _And_ he was covered in snot! _ _

__

__“… fly you back home,” Aang was saying something behind him._ _

__

__“That would be great,” Azula began to clamber onto the bison._ _

__

__“There,” Zuko huffed, “is no way I am getting on that _death_ monster!”_ _

__

__“Well fine then,” Azula rolled her eyes, “you can just starve on that iceberg until it melts. Be sensible, Zuko.”_ _

__

__Zuko opened his mouth, then closed it. With a huff, he climbed on. Aang patted the bison’s head. “Come on Appa. You can do it, yip yip!”_ _

__

__The bison stood up, walked to the edge of the rock, and plopped into the water. “Wow,” Zuko muttered dryly. “That was truly the best flying I have ever seen.”_ _

__

__“Appa’s just tired,” Aang reassured him. “He’ll be up and flying in no time! Now … where are we going again?”_ _

__

__**_ _

__

__“Come again!” Katara ordered._ _

__

__Sokka grunted, lifting himself off the ground, and running at her, wielding his sword. Jumping off the sides of the boat, he leaped behind Katara. Klang! She barely blocked his attack with her water, then whirled around. But he was already moving. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out three black balls. _Smoke bombs._ Katara flung a stream of water at him, which he deflected with this sword. Concentrating, she raised mist from the water all around her, circling them both. Sweat dripped down her back. “Where are you little sis?” Sokka called. “Too afraid to match your big brother head on? Don’t worry, I _totally_ understand.”_ _

__

__Stifling a snort, she condensed the mist into shards of ice, and sent them hurtling towards Sokka’s position just as he was turning around. Letting out a yell, he deflected most of them, but was pushed back to the edge of the boat. Katara sent a large jet of water hurtling towards him, and slammed him against the other wall of the boat. “Is that all you got, Sokka?” she laughed playfully._ _

__

__“Ugh,” he muttered. “I still don’t understand why we have to keep doing this. And why do I feel like you’re just doing this to blow off some of your nervousness?”_ _

__

__“The Avatar has had a _hundred_ years to master all four elements,” she said, laughing. “We need to be at the top of our game to have even a chance of taking him down. Now, come at me again!”_ _

__

__**_ _

__

__“This is our entire village,” Zuko gestured towards the crowd in the center of the village._ _

__

__“Hey there!” Aang said cheerfully, waving his hand._ _

__

__Letting out a murmur, the crowd leaned slightly away from him. “Is-is there something wrong?” Aang furrowed his brows. “Did Appa sneeze on me?”_ _

__

__“No, they’re just surprised to see an airbender, that’s all,” Azula said._ _

__

__“What? Why?”_ _

__

__“Because no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years,” an elderly man stepped out. “We thought they were extinct.”_ _

__

__“Extinct?” Aang gaped at him._ _

__

__“Aang, that’s our Uncle Iroh,” Zuko said._ _

__

__Aang looked at Iroh, his brows furrowed. The old man looked nearly normal, except for the two strange manacles on his wrists. “Wait … what are those?” he asked._ _

__

__“Oh, well,” Azula hesitated, “Uncle Iroh is the only firebender that the Water Nation let stay, but not without some … precautions. Those manacles alert the Water Nation if Uncle Iroh firebends.”_ _

__

__“The only firebender that … is allowed to stay? What?”_ _

__

__“Anyway,” Zuko grabbed Aang’s staff. “What is this thing? Some kind of weapon?”_ _

__

__“It’s for airbending!” said Aang, taking it back. “I use it to help control the air currents around me and fly.” He snapped the glider open. “Ta-da!”_ _

__

__Zuko stared for a moment. “You know what, we found you in a block of ice. I’m willing to believe anything at this point.”_ _

__

__Aang grinned. “Fair enough.”_ _

__

__“Azula,” said Zuko. “Do you want to take Aang around the perimeter? In case any Water Navy ships show up?”_ _

__

__“Do I have a choice?” she asked._ _

__

__“No.”_ _

__

__“Ugh. This is ridiculous. Come on, Aang, let’s go.”_ _

__

__She grabbed Aang’s hand and pulled him away._ _

__

__**_ _

__

__“So,” said Aang apprehensively. “Why is there a perimeter for a Fire Nation village? And what’s the fuss about the Water Nation? I have friends in there.”_ _

__

__“You really don’t know?” Azula stared at him. “The _war!_ ”_ _

__

__“War?”_ _

__

__Azula stopped. “Aang, how long were you stuck in that iceberg?”_ _

__

__“I dunno, a few days maybe?”_ _

__

__“I think it was more like 250 years!”_ _

__

__Aang burst into laughter. “That’s ridiculous. I am not 262 years old.”_ _

__

__“But that’s how long the war has gone on for! Think,” said Azula, “how else could you have not known about it?”_ _

__

__Aang began to look troubled. “But… how? I have friends in the Water Nation! They wouldn’t start a war!”_ _

__

__Azula looked away. “Well, they did. 250 years ago, the Water Nation attacked the Air Nomads. And indecision on what to do about it split up the Fire Nation. The village you’re walking around in is what’s left of the Western Fire Nation._ _

__

__“We wanted to fight back against the Water Nation, and by doing so provoked a full out attack that nearly obliterated us. They took every firebender except Iroh, because of how much influence he had. The Eastern Fire Nation is on the other side of the world. They crossed through the Earth Kingdoms just to get away from the Water Nation … they wanted to preserve our culture, and protect the firebenders Those are the only firebenders left in the whole world! Except for, you know, me and Zuko.”_ _

__

__“Wait!” said Aang, utterly shocked. “The Fire Nation split up? When did this even happen? And you guys are firebenders?”_ _

__

__“Aang,” said Azula, staring hard at him. “Real talk. You’re the Avatar, aren’t you?”_ _

__

__The shock unfolding over Aang’s face was nearly comical. But Azula needed to know. Was he meant to be her teacher?_ _

__

__“Well,” he said, slightly reluctantly, “yeah. How—how did you guess?”_ _

__

__“Really, it was quite simple. You were found in a block of ice. It’s quite logical to assume that you waterbended that ice around yourself to save yourself from drowning. And you’re an airbender. The Avatar is an airbender. Need I go on?”_ _

__

__Aang stared. “Okay, you know what? Enough sad stuff. Let’s have fun!”_ _

__

__Azula stared at him. “Uhhh, okay?”_ _

__

__“Yeah! You know firebending right? Let’s show off our moves!”_ _

__

__“Well, I don’t really know firebending,” said Azula. “There aren’t any master firebenders to teach me, remember?”_ _

__

__“Oh,” Aang looked downcast for a minute. “Hey! What if I take you to the Eastern Fire Nation to find a master?”_ _

__

__“Wait, you’d really do that?” asked Azula excitedly. “That would be amazing! But what about, you know, taking down the Water Nation? Isn’t that your job, as the Avatar?”_ _

__

__“I’ll figure it out when we get there,” Aang grinned at her. “Let’s do it! Let’s travel to the Eastern Fire Nation!”_ _

__

__An alarm suddenly ripped through the air. Azula and Aang whirled around to the village, where they saw Zuko and the rest of the villagers hurrying towards them._ _

__

__“There they are!” he yelled, his face contorted with fury. “Azula, get away from him! Now! I was right, he _was_ trying to signal the Water Navy! They’re on our shores right now!”_ _

__

__“What?” Azula snapped. “Don’t be ridiculous!”_ _

__

__“I’m not! Look!” he pointed to the ocean._ _

__

__A dark spec floated on the horizon, slowly but surely becoming larger. “That’s a Water Navy ship! And _he_ called it here.”_ _

__

__All eyes turned on Aang. “Wait,” he said slowly. “I didn’t—”_ _

__

__“Don’t lie!” Zuko hurled at Aang. “I’ve done everything I can to protect this village from waterbenders, and now you’ve led them straight to us! Aang, you are banished from this village.”_ _

__

__“What?!” Azula gasped. “No, you can’t! Uncle Iroh, don’t let him do this!”_ _

__

__Iroh shook his head sadly at Azula. “No, niece. He is correct. This boy has brought danger to our people. He needs to go.”_ _

__

__“Fine!” Azula spat out, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. _She was so close to finding a master. Why did this have to happen?_ “Then I’m leaving too!” — “What?” said Zuko in disbelief— “Aang is taking me to the Eastern Fire Nation to find me a firebending master!”_ _

__

__“Really?” said Aang. “Great!”_ _

__

__“Azula!” Zuko reached for his sister. “Would you really choose him? Over your own friends and family?” _Over me?__ _

__

__“Azula,” said Aang, “I don’t want to come between you and your family. I’ll go.”_ _

__

__He airbent himself to the top of his bison as Azula stared in disbelief. Letting out a scream of anger and frustration, she spun on her heel and stalked back to the village, her hands torches of orange flame._ _

__

__**_ _

__

__Katara saw the Avatar jump on top of his bison. “The last airbender… he seems agile for his old age.” She turned to the helmsman. “Get my brother! Tell him…_ _

__

__“Tell him I’ve found the Avatar…”_ _

__

__She spotted the village right next to bison._ _

__

__“… as well as his hiding place.”_ _

__


	2. The Avatar Returns

Azula shouldered past Zuko. He could feel the heat emanating off her hands. _She must really be angry._ “Azula!” Iroh called after her, reaching for her with his manacled hands. “I’m sorry, Azula, but—”

“Are you happy now, old man?” she hissed, spinning on her heel. “There goes my one chance of becoming a firebender! I’m never going to be able to leave this place!”

“Azula,” Zuko began, but she turned and raced away, covering her face with her hands.

There was a pause. Zuko felt bad about dashing Azula's hopes of becoming a firebender, but they needed to be kept safe. 

“She’ll be fine,” said Iroh. “Now, you must get ready for the waterbenders. Stay safe, Zuko.”

“I will, Uncle,” said Zuko, looking to the coast, the ominous shape of the ship coming closer.

*----------*

Zuko stared at the two swords in his hands. _His father’s swords. His real father’s swords._ He closed his fists over the hilts. _They’re mine now,_ he thought. _I’ll make you proud, Dad._

He’d show those waterbenders who’s boss. How dare they show up at _his_ home, after they’d taken his parents away? After they’d _killed_ Dad, and forced Mom to run, leaving him to protect Azula? They’d taken everything from him. They had no right to be here. He would make sure that they knew that when he helped them out.

These swords… they were his only belongings from a different time. A time where he and Azula were actually happy, with their parents still there, with _Dad_ still there. They were Dad’s. Dad, who was always kind, caring and forgiving, and who had always been patient with Azula. Dad, who had given his life protecting them from the vicious waterbenders. Zuko shut his eyes and touched his scar.

The waterbenders hadn’t just decimated their family. They had destroyed the entire town, reduced it to rubble. Because they dared to firebend. They dared to voice their opinions, and they dared to have a backbone. The swords were a reminder of not only the injustice and oppression of the Water Nation, but the strength and courage it would take to fight back. They were mementos from a time of love and strength, and pushed him to do anything, _anything_ to find that time again. To put the Water Nation in their place.

They were precious to him. They reminded him of his purpose in life. He was meant to take down the waterbenders. He could feel it in his soul. He would make them _suffer_. Once Azula was grown and could protect the village on her own, he would avenge Dad, and bring Mom back, and make their family whole again. And the waterbenders?

They would _pay_ for separating them in the first place.

Zuko sheathed the swords and walked out of the makeshift house.

*----------*

Katara stood at the bow of the ship, nearly exploding with anticipation. Sokka walked up to her, his warrior make-up and hood on. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he said, “Excited?”

“Are you kidding?” said Katara, jittery. “I’m going _insane!_ We’ve finally found him Sokka! We can get Dad back!”

Sokka sent her a sideways glance. “And you’re… okay with delivering the _Avatar_ into her hands? Even though…”

“Yeah,” said Katara firmly. “I need Dad back, Sokka, it’s my… my fault that we’re in this situation in the first place. I can’t… I can’t have that on my chest anymore and—”

“No, no it’s fine. It’s just, with the entire _Princess_ thing going on—”

“I know what you meant.” She sighed. “I don’t have a choice, do I? This is the only way to ensure you guys’ safety.”

Sokka unconsciously scratched his back. “Let’s just… get this over with. Then we can worry over the future.” He gave her a crooked smile. “We’re almost here. Let’s see what this Avatar’s made of, yeah?”

*----------*

Aang rested on a rock, sighing. Just when he thought he had made a couple of new friends in this weird, future-y world, he just _had_ to go and ruin it with his Avatar Weirdness™.

Below him, Appa was snoring loud enough to scare the birds off the few scarce trees near them. Aang sighed. The Azula girl was nice, but she was kinda scary. He was kind of happy that she’d stuck up for him in front of her whole village, but knew that Zuko and Fat Uncle were right. He _was_ a danger to the town. He could tell that they’d already seen horrible things, and he _had_ to go and bring danger upon them once more with his Avatar Weirdness™.

And what’s this new war that they were talking about? Did it really start after he’d vanished? And they started war against the _airbenders?_ Why?

His gaze wandered over the coast, suddenly lighting upon the Water Nation ship that Zuko had pointed at a couple hours ago. It was headed towards the town. “The town!” Aang exclaimed, troubled. It was in danger! Azula and Zuko! They could be in trouble! He quickly slid off of the rock. “Appa wait here!”

Aang took off towards the town. Azula and Zuko were in trouble. He wasn’t going to let any weirdo waterbenders hurt his friends.

*----------*

A huge groan erupted from the metal ship as its bowsprit lowered itself to the ground, becoming a sort of gangplank as Water Nation troops walked down it.

Zuko stared in a mixture of amazement, anger, and trepidation. Until now, he didn’t think he’d ever really _processed_ how large the Water Navy ships were. Behind him, the townspeople had come out of their houses to gawk in fear at the vessel right outside their town. “Zuko!” Azula hissed. “Be careful.”

Two figures walked down the gangplank next. It was clear by the bowed heads of the soldiers before them that these two were much more important — possibly their commanders? Zuko felt apprehension wash through his veins. Could he really take these guys?

Probably not. But he could try.

A girl two years younger than him stopped in front of the village. Her companion was a male around 2-3 inches taller than her, a hood covering his face. His head was bowed, like the rest of the soldiers. A sword sheath hung on his hip, and there were several pouches strapped around his waist as well. His lean arms were muscled. This guy was built for battle.

The girl wore a blue Water Nation dress with gray leggings. Her long, thick hair was woven into a braid. On her waist was a pouch, as well, and she moved forward with a regal air.

_This doesn’t make sense. They’re kids. How could they be commanders of this ship?_

Zuko threw those thoughts aside, and stepped forward. He didn’t give a damn who these people were. They needed to leave. “What are you doing in our town? Why are you here?” said Zuko, his voice thick with anger. “You need to leave. You have no right to be here.”

The townspeople behind him seemed to gasp and murmur. He thought he could hear Azula mutter, “ _Zuko, no._ ”

“Silence,” commanded the girl. “I am Princess Katara, of the Water Nation. You have the Avatar. Give him to me.”

“We don’t have time for your games!” said Zuko. “Leave. Or else.”

She turned and looked him straight in the eye. There was such… such _disdain._ Such _contempt._ Such… such _anger._ The anger that raged in her eyes… it looked familiar. Because it _was._ This was the anger that he felt, every day of his life since the Water Nation Invasion. He tossed those thoughts aside as well. She was an enemy, a part of the hated Water Nation. And she wasn't just any waterbender. She was _royalty._ A volcano of rage was quickly building inside of Zuko at her arrogance. At her mere presence in _his_ town.

“Be quiet, peasant,” she sneered. “Give me the Avatar.”

The volcano exploded.

With a roar, he unsheathed his swords and leapt at her. But before he knew what happened, there was a _clang!_ and his swords sprang out of his hands. Then a fist plowed into his gut, throwing him back and the air whooshed out of his lungs. He landed flat on his back on the hard rocky surface, groaning.

“Zuko!” Azula raced forward and knelt next to him.

“Those are good blades,” said the hooded man. “But you don’t know how to use them. Shame, really.” He turned to the village. “Attack the Princess again, and I won’t show mercy to you guys.”

“Now, where is he?” said Katara, irritation plain on her face.

Aang flew into the town. He landed next to Zuko, and folded his glider. The blast of air generated from his landing pushed back the Water Nation soldiers surrounding the village, and pushed the hooded guy over. Bonus. “Hey Azula. Hey Sokka.”

“Hey Aang,” Zuko muttered miserably. “Thanks for coming.”

Aang turned to Katara with a determined look on his face. “Looking for… hey, you’re _really_ pretty. Like really, _really_ pretty.”

The hooded guy looked at him, his face going slack with surprise. “Are you actually _flirting_ with my _sister?!_ What is wrong with you?”

“You’re him?” Katara cut off Aang’s reply. “You’re the Avatar?”

“Aang?” Zuko stared at him, lifting his head off of the ground. “No way.”

“Aang,” said Azula, “Be careful.”

_Don’t mess this up._

In front of Katara, water began to swirl. “I’ve spent a year preparing for this encounter. Training. But you’re just a child!”

Aang put his staff in front of him. “Aren’t you only like, 14? You’re just a teenager. But, you know, you’re a beautiful one.”

“Aang!” Azula snapped. “Stop ogling her, and focus!”

A blush colored Aang’s cheeks. Katara took advantage of the distraction and threw the water his way. Aang yelped and barely dodged. The stream of water destroyed a house before she brought it back in front of herself to deflect a blast of air from Aang.

She whipped the water back towards him, forming an arc. Aang sliced down with his staff, but the water pushed back the townspeople behind him. “Stop!” Aang shouted. “You’re going to hurt them!” He spared a glance for the people behind him. They were soaking wet. By the looks of things, they had been slammed into the houses behind them. Azula and Zuko were staring at Aang and Katara in openmouthed shock. “If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?”

Zuko saw Katara look at the townspeople, her eyes widening with dismay. _Did she not mean to hurt them?_ She nodded once, then motioned for her soldiers to bring Aang onboard her ship.

“Aang! No!” Azula cried out, as she watched them board.

“Don’t worry guys,” Aang tried to smile, but Zuko could see through that façade. He was afraid. “Take care of Appa for me until I get back.”

“Head a course to the Water Nation,” said Katara, helping up her …brother? “We’re going home.”

*----------*

“We have to go after them, Zuko!” said Azula, thumping her fist into her palm. “Aang is my only chance to become a firebender — _and_ he just saved our town! We have to save him!”

Zuko put the oars into the boat. “Azula, I—”

“He’s on our side, he’ll help us defeat the Water Nation! Isn’t that what you want?”

“Azula! Are you going to keep arguing, or are you coming with me to save Aang?” He motioned towards the small canoe roped to the dock.

Azula grinned. “Zuko, you’re the best!”

“Come on. We need to leave as soon as possible in order to catch up to them.”

“Catch up to who?” a new voice asked.

Azula and Zuko both flinched, and turned to look at Uncle Iroh. _Please don’t make us stay, please don’t make us stay, please don’t make us—_

“The waterbenders?” continued Iroh. “Good. You should save that kid. He smiles a lot. Not many people can do that nowadays. And he is the Avatar. He’s the world’s only chance for peace and balance. Go, follow your destinies. You _did_ find him for a reason.”

“Thank you, Uncle,” said Zuko, smiling lightly.

“There’s just one problem,” said Azula, frowning. “There is absolutely no way we’re going to be able to catch that _enormous warship_ with a canoe.”

Iroh smiled. “I think that problem has already been solved for you.” He pointed to a rocky mound some distance away, where Appa was standing. Appa let out a low roar.

“It’s Appa!” Azula ran towards the bison.

“Are you serious?” said Zuko, dragging his feet. “I thought we’d seen the last of that thing.”

*----------*

Aang’s hands were tied uncomfortably behind his back. It was tight! The ropes were digging into his wrists. Did these people have no sense on how to treat a prisoner correctly?

He was also standing in front of the beautiful Princess Katara. Really. It wasn’t fair for her to be so good-looking. It made it hard for him to hate her. But he knew his great flirting skills weren’t going to be much use. Her brother was glaring daggers at him. He feared that if he made one more attempt to flirt with Katara, he’d be stabbed by her terrifying brother. Alas! The things one must go through for love.

Katara took his staff from the soldier next to her. Turning to her brother, she asked, “Do you think I should give her this as a gift?”

“Well you need to give her _something_ ,” he said, stretching. “Might as well be a personal belonging of the Avatar. What could be wrong with that?”

Aang looked from one to the other. “Who’s she? Where are you taking me?”

Katara glanced at him. “Right now, you’re going to a prison cell. That’s all you need to know.” Turning to the soldier she had taken the staff from, she said, “Take this to my room for me.”  
“Okay, this has been fun and all, but I’m gonna go take a nap,” yawned Scary Brother. “Wake me if you need me?”

“Sure,” said Katara distantly. “Guards, take him away.”

*----------*

“Appa!” Azula groaned. “Come on! We need to fly!”

The bison was slowly swimming through the water. “Up,” Zuko muttered. “Ascend. Elevate.”

“Look,” said Azula to Appa. “You need to fly. Don’t you want to save Aang?”

“What was it that kid said?” Zuko murmured. “Yee-haw? Wahoo? Um… yip-yip?”

Letting out a rumble, Appa slapped his tail against the surface of the water, propelling him into the air. “He—he’s flying!” Azula exclaimed. “Zuko! You did it!”

“All right!” Zuko grinned in anticipation. “Let’s show these waterbenders who they’re dealing with!”

*----------*

Aang walked through a dark hallway. The soldiers pressed in on him from all sides, jostling him around and pushing him forward. _Well, it’s been fun, but I think it’s time to go_ , he thought. “So,” Aang said, “I bet you guys never fought an airbender before, huh? I bet I can take _all_ of you with my hands tied behind my back.”

“Silence!” one of them snapped, and shoved him forward.

_Sorry about this._

Aang took a deep breath, the blew downwards, the force of the air slamming two guards against the wall, and powering up his jump. He landed behind the other two and then slammed them into the walls using another gust of air. Aang took off around the corner, desperately trying to locate his staff. 

Man, this ship is a maze! He hung a left, then a right, then another right, until he was hopelessly lost. Where were all the rooms in this place? And, _spirits help him,_ these ropes were really hurting him now. He needed to find a way to cut them. He turned left and found himself in another swarm of guards, and there were a couple doors in this hallway. _Bingo!_

“Have you guys seen my staff?” he asked hopefully.

“The Avatar!” one yelled, and bent a stream of water towards him. “He’s escaped!”

Aang used his breath of air ( _thanks, Monk Gyatso, I really owe ya one_ ) to help him run around and over the guards. He leaned down and caught the rope on the sharp spire on the last soldier’s helmet, knocking him down and tearing the rope. “Thanks anyway!”

He needed to be quick about this. Quickly opening doors, he raced down the hall until he reached the last one. _There it was!_

He dashed into the room and grabbed it. “My staff!”

_Slam!_ The metal door slammed shut behind him. Aang apprehensively turned around, and saw a very beautiful, but very angry, Katara. “Looks like I underestimated you,” she said, and assumed a fighting stance.

“Oh, I wouldn’t sweat it, it’s not that big of a deal, really, you could just let me go and we could put this _whole_ ordeal behind us, you know, we could be friends? Maybe more than friends?” Aang was blabbering. He _really_ didn’t want to fight this gorgeous, mean woman.

Katara bent water from the two large pots beside the door in front of her, then sent it hurtling towards Aang. “Woah!” Aang barely dodged, and leaped over the water, which just changed course and chased him again.

Aang leapt over the stream again, and airbent the bed near the corner of the room, slamming it into Katara. He winced. “I am really, very sorry about this, you know,” he said, opening the door to leave. “Maybe we could still be friends? No? Yeah, okay, I’ll just leave now.”

He raced out, trying to find his way back. Was it a right, right, then left? No, left, right, left? Ugh, he’ll never get out of this stupid ship! After a couple minutes of dead-ends and running away screaming from guards, Aang finally came out on the top deck. “Finally!”

He blew out the window right in front of him and then leapt out into the open air, into freedom, snapping open his glider, his heart filling with triumph—oh no, _oh no,_ his left foot suddenly weighed 5000000 pounds, what was happening, _what was happening_ — he turned around. And what he saw made him curse the skies and heavens with rage.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!” he screamed.

Katara was literally hanging off of his left foot slowly dragging him to the ground. She must have _jumped_ in order to grab him like that. Forget being more than friends, this woman was a psycho! He struggled to keep aloft for another moment, then his glider snapped back in and he and Katara fell onto the ship. 

For a moment, they lay there, stunned, bodies thrumming with pain. _Get up Aang, unless you want to DIE TODAY,_ his brain screamed at him. _The gorgeous crazy lady is going to KILL YOU!_ Aang groaned and reached for his staff. He heard a faint _sploosh_ , and airbent himself up and leapt out of the way with his staff— and not a second too soon. A column of water thrashed the place where he just was. “This is not good…” he whipped his head around and stared at Katara in terror, as she sent icicle spears— _icicle spears?_ — hurtling towards him.

He yelped as he destroyed one with a blast of air, barely dodging the other, the sharp point ripping the fabric. There were so many headed his way, — _WHY IS THERE SO MUCH WATER IN THE OCEAN?!_ — and he was hit. Pain struck through his midsection as he was thrown backwards and into the wall of the ship. 

He slid to the ground and clutched his midsection, groaning. Then a jet of water rammed into him, pushing him even further into the _metal wall,_ and then froze, trapping him there. “Oh no,” he murmured. “Oh, no, no-no-no-no-no, come _on_ —”

“What— what is that thing?” Katara wasn’t attacking him anymore. Why? Because she was staring at Aang’s **_beautiful and amazing flying bison with his beautiful and amazing friends Azula and Zuko_** , that’s why!

“Appa!” he cried out joyfully. “Thank the spirits.”

Unfortunately, that reminded Katara that he still existed. “Aang!” Zuko yelled. “We’re coming!”

“He’s in trouble,” said Azula worriedly, then yelled, “Aang! You can’t give up! You have people counting on you!”

“You’re not escaping me, Avatar,” Katara snarled, and attacked, ramming Aang with water, and bruising him in very … undesirable places. 

Aang groaned, and then lifted his head, to watch Katara dully. She was gathering power for her final blow. A very faint voice reached his ear. Azula? “Aang! You can’t give up on the people that need you! I need you! Zuko needs you!”

Zuko joined in. “Aang, I know it’s going to be hard, but you need to fight back! You’re the only one who can restore balance to the world!”

Then in unison: “AANG!”

Katara sent the ice barrage towards him. But suddenly, it was like he had just woken up. 

**He was Aang and Not Aang.**

**He was both Here and There.**

**He was Something and Nothing.**

**He was Other.**

**He was the Avatar.**

Fire, explosive, charring, deadly fire, burst from his palms and melted the ice, knocking Katara down. His body moved of its own accord, blasting a deadly wave of searing heat all over the ship. Katara was barely able to shield herself before she was knocked off of the ship. The Water Nation soldiers were blasted overboard. 

*----------*

Zuko watched in amazement as Aang began to Glow. His eyes, his tattoos, they literally began to glow as if he was filled with unimaginable power. He directed Appa to the ship through the narrow, rocky passageway as Aang blasted all of the Water Nation troops— as well as the annoying Princess, _ha_ — overboard. 

“Did— did you see that?” Azula whispered, still gazing down in shock.

“That,” said Zuko, landing Appa on the ship, “was some _firebending!_ ”

The Glow faded, and Aang, seemingly drained of all energy collapsed. “Aang!” Zuko raced forward, “Are you okay?”

He helped Aang stand as Azula walked towards them. “Hey Zuko. Hey Azula,” he murmured, obviously exhausted, “Thanks for coming.”

Azula smiled. “It was the least we could do. After all, you did save our town— and promise to get me a firebending master.”

“My staff,” Aang said in realization, “I dropped it.”

The wooden stick ( _that could somehow sprout wings and fly? Sorcery, most likely_ ) lay near the edge of the boat. “I’ll get it,” Zuko reassured him. “Azula, can you take him back to Appa?”

“Yeah,” said Azula, and they began to walk towards Appa, who was pacing restlessly.

Zuko ran to pick up Aang’s staff. When he picked it up— _will this goddamned princess ever freaking quit_ — Katara grabbed it in an attempt to pull herself up. Zuko quickly unsheathed one of his swords and swiped it threateningly towards Katara, who quickly let go, and then fell with a cry.

“Ha!” Zuko barked. “That’s from the Fire Nation!”

“Zuko, hurry up!” said Azula, gesturing for him to come over quickly.

He hurried over there. Unfortunately, some of the soldiers that had been thrown overboard by Aang’s momentary Power Glow had waterbent themselves back onboard and were approaching rapidly. 

Azula turned towards them and took a deep breath, clearly concentrating and focussing hard. A thin fiery line grew and thrashed between her hands. Azula jabbed her hands forward and stepped towards the waterbenders. Unfortunately, for Zuko, who was right behind her, that had the opposite effect. The fiery whip sprang towards Zuko, who instinctively raised his sword to block it. The whip hit the sword out of his hands, and it clattered on the ground several yards away. “Azula!” he yelled, running to get the sword.

Azula tried again, but faced the opposite direction this time. She sent the waterbenders reeling backwards. “Zuko, hurry!” Aang called.

“I’m here, I’m here!” Zuko leapt on top of Appa as Katara waterbent herself back on top of the ship. “Yip yip! Yip yip!”

Appa rumbled and took off into the sky. Below him, Zuko could see the Hooded Guy, who was no longer wearing his hood, come out onto the deck, yawning. “What… what happened?” he heard No-Longer-Hooded Guy asked in bemusement at the utter chaos that was their ship. 

“Shoot them down!” Katara screeched, her face a demented mask of fury.

They loaded a cannon on top of the deck, and Katara sent it flying with the force of her waterbending. “Aang, we got a problem!” Azula yelled.

“I got it!” he shouted, leaping back towards the cannonball hurtling towards them. With a yell, Aang sent the cannonball hurtling into the canyonside with a huge gust of wind. It rammed into the rocky cliff, sending an avalanche of rocks tumbling down onto their ship. 

“Woah, nice one, Aang!” said Zuko appreciatively, while Azula burst into laughter.

*----------*

“Well, look on the bright side,” said Sokka, trying to console Katara, “the fearsome Avatar is just a tiny kid.”

“That kid, Sokka,” snapped Katara, “just did _this._ ” She turned towards the rest of her crew. “Dig this ship out and follow them!”

*----------*

Azula leaned forward. “How did you even do that? The thing with the fire? It was amazing!”

Aang leaned back against the seat. “I dunno. I just… did it.”

“The more important question,” said Zuko, “is why you didn’t tell us that you were the Avatar.”

Aang shifted uncomfortably. “The reason I didn’t tell you is because… I never wanted to be the Avatar.”

“But,” said Zuko in confusion, “the world has been waiting for an Avatar to restore balance to the world!”

“And how am I supposed to do that?” Aang snapped. “I’m just a little kid.”

“Well,” said Azula thoughtfully, “according to the legends, you have to learn fire, then earth, then water, right?”

“That’s what the monks told me.”

“Then we’ll head over to the Eastern Fire Nation so that you can learn firebending!”

“We can all learn it together!” Aang said enthusiastically. 

“And Zuko,” Azula said fondly, “I’m sure you’ll be able to kick some waterbender butt, too.”

“That,” Zuko replied, “would be nice.”

“Then we’re in this together!” Aang cheered.

Zuko felt a small smile form on his face as he listened to Aang and Azula talk about where they were going to stop on the way to the Eastern Fire Nation. It had been a while since he had seen Azula so excited. He took out his swords and stared at them. _I’m doing it, Dad. I’m going to stop the waterbenders and help Aang restore balance to the world._

_I will avenge you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing Aang's pov XD. I've basically got the entire story in my head and am struggling to write, but really can't figure out how Jet fits into this story... should I just create a whole different character for Jet and have a chapter be based around meeting that character or stick with Jet and the freedom fighters? How they would use Aang and Azula's firebending to wipe out the waterbending town is what I'm still tryingnto figure out.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, hope you like it! My writing's pretty bad, so please give me feedback!


End file.
